(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An example of a rotary-member rotating structure rotates a first rotary member and a second rotary member with a single drive unit. Such a structure may include a switching mechanism for switching a gear train for transmitting a driving force to, for example, the second rotary member between gear trans having different gear ratios. In such a case, if a drive unit for operating the switching mechanism is provided in addition to the drive unit for rotating the first and second rotary members, the number of drive units is increased.